If I Die Young
by LaurenVera
Summary: Now That Elena's doom is looming, she may easily die young. Wouldn't it be nice to be honest before you're gone? A song-fic to The Band Perry's If I Die Young. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song _

Elena's impending doom was approaching. The fact that Klaus was coming was now an undeniable one. For so long now, she had forced herself to believe that it not real, just a nightmare beyond her wildest imagination. But now that everything in Elena's world was a constant reminder, she was forced to face the truth.

But what frustrated her the most was that she couldn't do anything to stop it. She had been determined to sacrifice herself to save her loved ones, but with _both_ Salvatore brothers constantly on "Elena-watch" what was the point anymore? Everyone had certainly made it clear that they would give their own life to protect her, even fragile Bonnie.

God, her world seemed to had come crashing down at the sight of Bonnie falling limp to the floor. And when she realised that Bonnie's breaths had been frozen - forever, any determination still remaining in her had faded at once.

They had certainly made their point alright.

Elena, however, was still driven to assure that nobody would be killed (If she could help it) trying to reverse Elena's fate. It wasn't possible. Klaus was the oldest and most powerful vampire of them all, and could not be beaten. Not even with the power of one hundred dead witches, because Elena wasn't about to let Bonnie give her life - again.

So, what was a girl to do? Elena wasn't one to sit around and watch everyone she loved meet their death.

She wasn't sure just yet, but when she did come up with her genius plan, everything would be fixed and everything would go back to normal. Because of course, keeping positive was the best way to come up with solutions.

Elena liked to have a plan A, B, C and as many as possible, so it wasn't a surprise that she came up with a back-up-plan just in case.

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man _

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

When Elena found herself in Damon's room, it was empty. So she cautiously sat on the bed, as if it would disappear at any moment, as if her whole world would disappear at any moment. Her fingers traced the pattern on his silky sheets, only to distract herself from anything she hadn't desired to face thus far.

When the door swung open and the eldest Salvatore brother stepped in, Elena jumped off the bed and approached him. For a moment, they just stared at each other. He didn't even seen to puzzle over why she would be in his room. They just stood here, looking into each other's eyes.

Time slipped through their fingers, and soon Elena broke the silence. "We need to talk."

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar _

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin' _

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

"I figured that much when you show up in my room, looking like you just lost your puppy," came his sarcastic reply.

'Love can do that to a person,' lingered on her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to speak the words. Instead, she completely ignored his futile attempt to break the awkwardness that the room contained. She decided to use a simpler choice of words.

"I'm serious."

"Wow Elena, isn't it always with you? Little-Miss-Destined-To-Die isn't the most fun to be around," he insensitively mocked. He's so broken, Elena realised suddenly. He doesn't want to face anything that will harm him more than he already is.

He was shielding himself with the stone walls he builds around himself all the time. Elena knew how to push every guy's buttons, but when Damon blocked himself from her, it was impossible. Elena knew there had to be some kind of entrance somewhere, she just had to uncover it. Maybe today was the day she would finally crumble Damon's stone walls.

"If you want to hide from reality, that's fine Damon," her tone turned harsh. "But I always like to face the facts. So if you'd join me it'd be great."

She waited for a response. When neither came, she continued. "You're right, I could very easily die soon. And before I do, I would like to be honest with everyone - with you."

"Damon, we have more than just a connection. So I'm sorry if I didn't let us investigate that further before it was too late." She swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry that it's too late." A tear escaped her eye, and she brushed it away immediately. That would show her weakness, that would spoil her pride. Not that there was much left, anyways.

He was struck speechless for once. And now that she thought of it, he hadn't moved an inch, either. He just stood there like that looking at her, looking at her like she had finally said the right thing, like she was finally making some sense.

Like she was complete.

So she left him like that, finally, maybe complete himself.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_


End file.
